A vehicle wiper assembly is a device used to remove liquid, such as rain, and/or debris from the surface of a vehicle window. Often wiper assemblies are used in conjunction with the front windshield/windscreen of the vehicle and/or a rear window of the vehicle. Vehicles that may employ the use of wiper assemblies may include, for example, automobiles, trains, aircrafts and watercrafts.
A wiper assembly may generally include a long wiper blade that is swung back and forth over the surface of the glass to push water from its surface. The speed is normally adjustable, with several continuous speeds and often one or more “intermittent” settings. Also, the blade may be adapted to conform to any varying curvature that may be present along the surface of the window.
During inclement weather, especially in colder climates, rain or melted snow may accumulate on the wiper blade, where it may freeze to ice. Accumulated ice may detract from the blade's ability to conform to a varying surface curvature or wiping ability.